


polyglot (PODFIC)

by ToughPaperRound



Series: OMG Podfic, please! [8]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21677824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToughPaperRound/pseuds/ToughPaperRound
Summary: Eric Bittle @omgcheckplease 10 September 2015Apparently Nursey finished his language requirement freshman year. Good for him.(Five languages Derek Nurse speaks, and one he [thinks] he doesn’t.)
Relationships: Derek "Nursey" Nurse/William "Dex" Poindexter
Series: OMG Podfic, please! [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1303067
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	polyglot (PODFIC)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [polyglot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8896711) by [shellybelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shellybelle/pseuds/shellybelle). 



This podfic lasts just under an hour, so it's my longest published recording so far. It does however, skip along quite nicely I think, and it is split into sections within this single audio file. I hope you enjoy it!

Click the link [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/11S8wctGVvv553AbivvAwaxqziZWAJ97S/view?usp=drivesdk) to open the audio file.

Then press play!

**Author's Note:**

> Please do excuse my awful Portuguese. It was very short! Please reblog if you enjoyed this podfic, on  
> [Tumblr](https://garibaldifigroll.tumblr.com/post/189740034160/) / [Twitter](https://twitter.com/RollFig/status/1207428261816537089?s=19/)
> 
> And do visit the [author](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8896711/) to thank them too xx


End file.
